The Revolutionary and the Peacemaker
by AngelicxDemonic
Summary: A preteen girl from down-South with a nonchalant attitude meets Huey Freeman, a Pro-Black revolutionary that would do anything to expose the evils of American society. Chakra Dawn is pulled into the strange adventures of the Freeman family when she moves with her family to Woodcrest after a tornado devastated the home she grew up in. HueyxOC. Time-skip later. Strong language.
1. Enter Chakra Dawn

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **This is a new idea that I've been working on and I just want to get it out there.**_

 _ **I love The Boondocks and I've been binge watching it for the last couple of days!**_

 _ **Huey is one of my favorite characters, so I decided to write a story for him!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the first installment of my new story!**_

 _ **AxD**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **This story is rated M because it will contain explicit language. If you are offended by the type of language that is used in The Boondocks I suggest that you not read this story.**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

 _Chakra's POV_

 _May 2011_

We'd been living with my grandparents, my dad's parents, ever since the tornado destroyed our tiny community of Egypt, Mississippi last month. My grandparents live in the capital, Jackson. We live in a somewhat nice house, but in a bad neighborhood. Our house had been broken into a couple of times, but my dad and grandpa always ran the perpetrators off. My name is Chakra Dawn Harris and I'm twelve years old. I'm half Chickasaw Native-American on my mom's side and half African-American on my dad's side. My mom's name is Trinity Sky-Harris and my dad is Ezrah Harris.

My dad just graduated from the police academy here in Jackson and had been offered a job in a place called Woodcrest, Illinois. He immediately accepted the offer because he had heard wonderful things about the community and wanted a safer environment for our family, especially since my mom is five months pregnant with my baby sister, Charity Dusk Harris.

"Chakra, come downstairs for a minute." my mother called from downstairs. I always kept my bedroom door open in case she needed something. It was my job to look after her while dad was at school, grandpa at work, and grandma out with her girlfriends from church. I carefully made my way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where mom was looking at a house on my laptop. She'd had her own, but it was stolen when our house was broken into last week. I went to sit beside her at the kitchen table. "This is going to be our new house when we move to Woodcrest, baby. Isn't it nice?" She turned the computer my way and on the screen was a pretty nice, two-story house with a two-car garage, chimney, and manicured lawn. It had sandy-colored bricks, a large four-paned window on the front, a smaller one on the very front side that looked like it could've belonged to a basement, an arched doorway, and white panels around the upstairs area windows.

"It looks great, Mom! I can't wait to move in." I said as I got up to get a glass of apple juice. Mom closed the laptop and put a hand to her swollen belly. I went back upstairs with my juice and sat down at my empty desk. Boxes with my belongings filled every corner of my room. I still had a few posters on the walls, but they would be coming down soon, too. I looked around at the lavender walls then set my glass down and proceeded to remove the posters right now. The California flag with the bear, an assortment of posters from various animes, a unicorn poster, and a poster of a brown bear catching a fish in a waterfall. Yea, I like bears. I had already taken down all of my handmade dreamcatchers and packed them away.

Most people thought of me as a hippy; I didn't really understand why, though. I guess _Chakra Dawn_ does sound kind of hippyish, but I don't follow the typical hippy quota. I've never been a fan of weed, plus my parents would more than likely kill me if they ever caught me smoking it. I'm not against the government, either. I don't see the point in trying to remove the system and replace it with what? Anarchy? I don't think so. I'm not saying that I support a lot of what American politics is all about either, because I don't. Especially with all the shitty things that have happened to my people. I'd rather let the government handle its own shit as long as I have my civil rights.

I continued packing up miscellaneous things around my room, seeing as we were moving tomorrow, until I started getting tired. I laid down on my bed and promptly fell asleep.

I awoke later that evening to sounds of laughter from downstairs. I yawned loudly, then headed to the bathroom down the hall so I could wash up for dinner. Being careful not to get the washcloth stuck in my snakebites like last time, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and redid my plait that had gotten messy as I slept. I checked my nose stud and eyebrow ring to make sure they hadn't loosened, then I finally made my way downstairs to eat dinner with my family. My dark brown eyes lit up as I smelled Granny's fried catfish, potato salad, ribs, and corn salad. Granny turned around and smiled at me as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. I didn't see Granddaddy, so he must've been working late tonight. "Help me set the table, baby and take them damn piercings out of your face."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled and mentally rolled my eyes as I grabbed the plates and set one at each place. Granny told me the same thing every time I came for dinner. Only dinner, though. I put out the utensils then helped Granny put the food on the table. Mom and Dad came into the kitchen, laughing and being all cute and what not. Dad pulled out Mom's chair for her and she carefully sat down, her large belly almost touching the table. "Hey baby girl, are you excited about the move?" Dad asked as he sat down at the table. Granny put a large plate of fish on the table and Dad began piling his plate with it. I took my place at the table and put some fish, corn salad, potato salad, and a few ribs on my plate. "Yes sir. Mom showed me the house today on the laptop. It looks nice. Granny is the cornbread done yet?" I asked as I began to eat my fish after drowning it in ketchup.

"Almost baby. I'm waiting for it to get golden brown on the top just the way you like it. You know I have to send my babies off with a good meal." Granny said as she placed her hands on Mom's stomach. Mom smiled and rubbed her belly as Granny got up to get the pitcher of sweet tea.

"So, I guess I'll be going to school there. Hopefully it doesn't suck." I said, licking my fingers then wiping them on my napkin. Mom shot me a look and I just shrugged.

"The name of the school is J. Edgar Hoover Junior High. It has wonderful ratings, I read them on , the site where we found the house. I'm sure you'll love it, baby girl." Dad said as he cracked open a beer and took a gulp to wash down all the fish he just ate. I just shrugged again and ate some of my corn salad.

When dinner was over, I helped Granny clear the table and clean up the kitchen. I finished that and carried my laptop upstairs to my barren, box-filled room. I ran my hand over the cover of my laptop, admiring all the stickers I had decorated it with: butterflies, forrest animals, mythical creatures, anime logos, and in the middle going across diagonally, my name in dark blue, sparkly letter stickers. I opened the cover of my white 17" _HP_ laptop and powered it on. I entered the password and loaded the _Firefox_ web browser. I Googled _Woodcrest, Illinois_ and clicked on the first result, which happened to be _Wikipedia._ "Hmm, let's see what we have here. Oh, current residents." I clicked the link and came upon a list of names with pictures. The first was an old black man with gray hair and glasses.

"Robert Jebediah Freeman. War hero and civil rights activist. Wow, a civil rights activist in the neighborhood?" I scrolled down the page a little and came upon a picture of a boy that looked my age with a huge afro and a scowl on his face. "He looks pleasant. Huey Freeman, age 12, ex-domestic terrorist. The fuh?" I scratched my head then just moved on to the next picture. A boy with dreadlocks that was flipping off the camera. "Riley Freeman, age 10, A.K.A. Yung Reezy, the Fundraiser." Oh my gosh, what is going on in this neighborhood? Oh, who am I kidding, it can't be any worse than what goes on here in Jackson. They don't look so bad. I shut down my laptop and crawled into bed, falling asleep moments later. Tomorrow we'd be on our way to our new home.

 _ **Well, there's the first chapter!**_

 _ **This story may be a bit of a challenge for me,**_

 _ **but I have good ideas for it!**_

 _ **I made Riley and Huey older because this story is going to skip to the future, 2016, where Chakra, Huey, and a few other characters will be 17 and Riley will be 15.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoyed it and leaves some feedback!**_

 _ **This is my first ever Boondocks story and I want to know your thoughts so far!**_

 _ **AxD**_


	2. So This is Woodcrest?

_**Long time no see!**_

 _ **I'm glad to see that this story**_

 _ **has been received well,**_

 _ **so I will continue to upload chapters!**_

 _ **Uploads may come slowly, but**_

 _ **they will come!**_

 _ **One thing I want to mention is that I know Woodcrest is**_

 _ **actually a suburb**_

 _ **in Maryland, but for the sake of the story**_

 _ **I'm going to**_

 _ **put it as a nice suburb not too far from Chicago.**_

 _ **I hope no one is confused!**_

 _ **I don't have much more to say,**_

 _ **so enjoy chapter 2!**_

So This is Woodcrest?

My parents woke me up the next morning at 5:00 AM. Our flight was scheduled for 7:00 AM. The airport was only a ten minute drive from the house, but my dad insisted that we get there early to avoid long wait times. I could agree with that. The U-Haul would be taking our boxes while we flew with the things that we'd need the most.

I sat up in bed and yawned, then dragged my feet down the hall to the bathroom to shower. After a nice, hot, shower, I went back to my room wrapped in a towel and put on the clothes I had picked out the night before: a brown shirt-dress with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows; black sandals with a thick gold platform that have black straps that lace around the ankles and up; a two-piece black choker, one with a ziz-zag pattern and the other a black cord with a large black bead hanging down from it; and black and brown cuff earrings shaped like pointy leaves, or feathers, maybe.

I quickly pulled on my undergarments then put on my clothes and shoes. I changed my snakebites and eyebrow ring to black acrylics and my nose stud to a small, clear, acrylic butterfly so they wouldn't give me shit about them at the airport. I pulled my hair out of its plaited bun and carefully combed out my edges and smoothed them down with a little hair cream. I brushed the rest of my hair out then put it in two long plaits on either side of my head, tying the ends of them with clear rubber bands. I packed all my utensils away in my carryon bag then hoisted it onto my back. Well, it isn't exactly a carryon bag, more like my ratty old North Face backpack that I'd take on camping trips with my parents. My laptop is tucked safely away in there so I can watch Netflix on the plane.

Dad locked the door behind him and Mom and I climbed into Granddaddy's car: an old school blue Camaro with a white top and cherry red interior. Granny couldn't stop crying every time she tried to tell us goodbye, so she opted to stay at home while Granddaddy drove us to the airport.

"Granddaddy, are you sure you and Granny are going to be alright by yourselves?" I asked as I got comfortable on the plush red seat and buckled my seatbelt. Granddaddy made a 'psh' sound and said, "Child, bye. Let some more of them nappy-headed ass niggas come around my house again. I'm gunna pump some hot lead into their asses." he scowled as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. I laughed out loud while Mom just shook her head and went back to knitting baby socks for Charity. "You're crazy, Granddaddy." I pulled out my blue iPod mini and put in my earbuds for the rest of the short drive.

After going through airport security, my least favorite part, we sat in the boarding wait area until it was time to catch our plane to Chicago. I sat beside Mom with Dad sitting on her other side. My mind drifted back to the people that I looked up online last night. A civil rights activist/war hero, domestic terrorist, and a...hoodlum. What a strange combination. They all have the same last name, so they're obviously related. I guess I'll just find out when I get there.

An hour later we were on the plane. Mom and Dad sat together and I sat behind them with this old white lady that kept giving me funny looks. I wanted to snap, but I just decided to ignore her, put my headphones on, and load an episode of Naruto. I was still on the first season because I was too lazy to keep up with all the drama going on between Naruto and Sasuke. I got comfortable in my seat and started watching my show.

About two hours and some minutes later, we had arrived at O'Hare International Airport. We retrieved our luggage and caught a taxi to take us to the suburb of Woodcrest. As we rode into the neighborhood, we began to see a lot of very large, well-kept houses. No doubt a lot of rich people live in this neighborhood. The taxi dropped us off at our new house on Timid Deer Lane. It was even more beautiful up close. Dad climbed out of the front seat and came around to open the door for Mom. She had fallen asleep during the car ride, so I nudged her and she woke up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes with the backs of her hands. She yawned softly, "Are we here already?"

Dad helped her out of the car and grabbed both of their suitcases. I grabbed my backpack and went to the trunk so I could get my suitcase. Dad closed the trunk and let go of Mom's hand to pay the driver. "Have a good day." The driver said, then drove off. Dad grabbed Mom's hand again and with his other hand, carried both of their bags to the doorstep with me trailing behind them. I could hear birds singing in the trees and a few neighbors were outside watering their grass. I didn't see any other black people, or Natives for that matter, but that didn't mean that there were none in the neighborhood. There were the Freemans, after all.

Dad unlocked the door and we walked inside to a fully furnished house. Everything was there already except for all of our dishes, decorations, and personal belongings, like our TV's, clothes, and some of our bedroom furniture. Thank God we wouldn't have to sleep on the floor or on an air mattress in the living room. "The rest of the boxes should be here tomorrow, so for tonight, you can sleep in the guest room, baby girl." Dad said to me and I nodded. "I'm going to catch another cab and go down to the auto shipper to pick up the van. Trinity, why don't you and baby girl go and meet some of the neighbors?" Mom yawned again, "Ezrah, I think I'm going to go lie down for a minute. All of this traveling has worn Charity and I out. Chakra is old enough to walk around by herself. Baby, make sure you're home before the street lights come on and do you have your mace?" I nodded, "Yes ma'am, the police-strength variety that I ordered online. Too bad my crossbow hasn't come in yet." Mom pretended that she didn't hear that last part.

I opened a drawer in the new kitchen and grabbed my mace, placing it into one of the pockets on my dress. I said bye to my parents and walked out the door. I decided to walk down the street a little way, just looking at all of the beautiful houses and green, manicured shrubs and flowers. After walking for a little while, I came upon this huge, mansion-like house. It had a huge gate around it with shrubs shaped into the silhouettes of horses and a man with two afro puffs. The house had a golden 'T' on the front gate. "Wow. It's too nice to be a trap house, so it must be some rapper's house." Just then a white SUV with huge rims and loud rap music blasting out of the windows came barreling down the street. I quickly jumped out of the way into one of the neat bushes beside the house and watched as three tall black men climbed out and went into the house. One of them had the same afro puffs as the shrub figures on the lawn. "That must be his house."

I stood up and brushed off my clothes, then winced as I looked down at my skinned knee. "Aw, shit. I don't even think we have a first-aid kit at the house." I looked across the street at another mansion-like house. There was an antique car in the driveway; it made me think of my Granddaddy. "The lights are on, so hopefully somebody is home." I limped across the street and up the driveway to the house and rang the doorbell. At first, nothing happened. I scratched my hair nervously and looked down at my bleeding knee. I was about to ring the bell again when I heard a voice shout, "Huey! Riley! One of y'all lazy niggas get the door! Shit, the least you could do, living in my house, burning up all the electricity, eating all my food! Hurry up!" I raised an eyebrow then heard two sets of footsteps stomp towards the door. It was yanked open and standing before me were the two boys that I looked up on Wikipedia.

The one with the afro, Huey, looked at me with a blank look. I looked back at him, then he cleared his throat and said, "Uh, can I help you?" Almost forgetting why I was there, I said, "Um yeah! I'm sorry to be a burden, but I was just taking a walk through the neighborhood, trying to see if I could meet some of the neighbors when I almost got ran over by this white SUV." He looked down at my scarred up, bloody knee and then back to my face. He studied me for a while, then opened the door wider so I could come in. The one with the dreads, Riley, looked me up and down, "You said you was checkin' out the neighbors, right? You musta just moved in?" I nodded, "Yea, I just moved here from Mississippi with my parents." The afro boy-I mean, _Huey_ , looked at me and studied my face again.

His intense gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable. "What are you?" he said quietly in his monotone voice. The dreadlocks boy-ugh! I mean Riley!- piped up, "Whatchu mean 'what is she' nigga? She a bitch!" he snickered. "Um...okay. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Chakra Dawn Harris." Huey opened his mouth to speak, but an old man in a green sweater and a pair of jeans came downstairs. "What the hell are y'all little niggas doing-oh, well hello there little cutie pie and just who might you be?" It was the old man from Wikipedia, the civil rights leader! "Hello sir, my name is Chakra Dawn Harris. I just moved down the street with my parents. Um, if it's not too much to ask, can I use your-"

"I'll clean up your knee. Come on." Huey said and gently grabbed my wrist, leading me past Riley and Mr. Robert Freeman, I presume. "You just gunna let Huey go upstairs with a girl, Granddad? I'm about to go get me a a bitch then, shoot." Riley said, turning to walk out of the house, but Granddad grabbed him by the back of his white wife-beater. "Stop cussing boy and go get our new neighbor something to drink." Riley smacked his lips and mumbled something, but quickly moved to go to the kitchen.

Huey led me into a bathroom and pulled a first aid kit out from under the sink. I just watched as he silently cleaned my knee up with antiseptic and put a large Band-Aid on it. "Thanks. I know it was probably weird to show up to your doorstep bleeding." He put the first aid kit back under the sink then looked at me. He is sort of tall for a twelve year old, maybe five foot nine to my five foot three. His eyes are chocolaty brown and hold a lot of contempt in them, for what, I don't know. His afro is pretty tall, too, one of the tallest I've ever seen on a guy. "Trust me, I've seen weirder things." he said, then it quickly grew quiet. "I've never seen a Native American girl in person before, better yet, one mixed with African." I heard him mumble to himself. "Pardon?" I asked as I stood up to follow him out of the bathroom. "Nothing." he said, keeping straight ahead as he led me down the hall and back down the stairs. He led me to the kitchen where Mr. Freeman and Riley were leaning against the counter. Riley picked up a glass off the counter and handed it to me.

"We ain't have no more orange juice, so you gotta drink apple." I took the glass from him and sipped the juice. "Apple is my favorite, thanks." Mr. Freeman got off the counter and ushered me into the living room. "So, tell me where you're from, little baby." Mr. Freeman said as he sat in his armchair next to the couch. Riley turned the TV on and started up a video game, NBA 2k12 from the looks of it. Huey and I sat on the couch, with him proceeding to pick up a newspaper and begin reading it. "I"m from Mississippi. I used to live in this small community in Chickasaw County, called Egypt, but it was destroyed by a tornado early last month. My parents and I moved in with my grandparents, my Dad's parents, until my Dad finished at the police academy and got a job out here." Riley said, "Your pops is 5-0? That's so not gangsta." Granddad glared at Riley. "Shut up, boy. I'm sorry to hear that about your community, cutie pie. That's terrible, right Huey?" Huey didn't look up from his newspaper. "It's tragic." He turned the page. Well, this is exciting. "It sucked having to move, but it wasn't so bad once we moved in with my grandparents." I took another gulp of my apple juice. "Why don't you kids go outside and play, get to know each other. Go on now, you too Huey. Stop sitting in the house looking depressed all the time, shit." Huey rolled his eyes, but jumped down from the couch. Riley was still absorbed in his video game. "That means you too, boy. Get on!" Riley smacked his lips and paused the game. "This shouldn't take long. Huey just gone bore her to death anyways." He walked past the both of us and we soon followed. "Please ignore him." Huey sighed deeply, touching his forehead. As soon as Riley opened the door, we all stopped in our tracks. "Well, well, well. Lookey what we got hea'." A voice boomed.

 _ **That's it for chapter 2!**_

 _ **Chakra met the Freemans, yay!**_

 _ **Strange bunch, but I have a feeling they're going to become**_

 _ **fast friends.**_

 _ **We all know who's at the door right?**_

 _ **What will he think of Chakra?**_

 _ **Do you think Huey will warm up to Chakra?**_

 _ **What about Riley?**_

 _ **How was this chapter?**_

 _ **Let me know something!**_

 _ **Review, message, favorite, follow!**_

 _ **Until next time, later!**_

 _ **AxD**_


End file.
